


Progression

by LostGirl



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Get Together, Kidfic, M/M, POV Alternating, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> **Progression**  
>  **Author:** [](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/)**lostgirlslair**  
>  **Fandom:** Heroes  
>  **Pairing:** Matt/Mohinder  
>  **Rating:** G (FRC)  
>  **Spoilers:** "Four Months Later" (2x01)  
>  **Summary:** Some of the fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff. *G* And unbeta'ed, too  
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All things Heroes belong to Tim Kring and other people who are definitely not me.
> 
> For [](http://mireille719.livejournal.com/profile)[**mireille719**](http://mireille719.livejournal.com/), because she deserves it. ::nods firmly::

**An Unexpected Home - 100 words**

Mohinder couldn't believe how easy it was. That wasn't to say they didn't argue, bicker, glare, and sometimes sulk, but the three of them had settled into a routine as if the world hadn't been turned upside down, as if Matt's mind reading, and Molly's nightmares were just a normal part of life.

He'd just come in one day and known exactly what to expect, known how his night was going to go, in general. Molly jumped up from the table and ran to hug him, Matt looked up from his place on the sofa and smiled.

He'd come home.

\-----

**A Quiet Revelation - 200 words**

It should have been huge. Matt wasn't sure of much, but he knew that. Weren't revelations always supposed to come like lightning out of a clear sky? Instead it crept in slowly, and by the time it reached his conscious mind it was like learning that the temperature was the same as yesterday.

The three of them sat around the table, Mohinder checking over Molly's homework while Matt read the paper and Molly colored. He'd looked up, and there it was: he loved them both, a lot.

Mohinder glanced up as if he'd heard the thought, which Matt knew was silly, but the knowledge was there on Mohinder's face, too. As if they'd both heard the same noise, and had glanced at one another to confirm it wasn't anything they needed to check out.

Matt smiled and Mohinder smiled back at him. The world didn't stop, there was no lightning, and Molly continued coloring, oblivious to the two of them staring at each other.

Then Matt went back to his paper, Mohinder looked back to Molly's homework, and the only difference was that when Mohinder went to get himself more tea, his hand brushed across Matt's shoulders on the way.

\-----

**A Perfect Moment - 300 words**

It hadn't come out of nowhere. It had been building for a while. Mohinder saw it sometimes, on Matt's face when he would catch Matt staring. He'd simply expected to have more time to sort it out in his own head.

Then, on the way out of Molly's room after she'd gone back to sleep, Matt's hand had brushed his and Mohinder hadn't wanted to let that contact go, hadn't wanted to let that connection fade. He'd slipped his hand into Matt's.

Matt gave a shy, sideways look, grinning, and Mohinder melted a little. He still felt awkward, though, unsure how to move them from glances to . . . more, unsure they should. He looked away, to the doors to Molly's room.

When he looked back Matt was closer, right there in front of him. Their eyes met. Mohinder's thoughts ran in circles, half of them pointing out that if he just leaned forward, just took a chance that really wasn't a chance at all . . .

Matt beat him to it, and in a rush that left Mohinder dizzy. Suddenly, Matt's mouth was on his, Matt's hands rubbing along his arms, Matt's tongue darting along his lips. Mohinder groaned, weeks of unexpressed frustration and anticipation rushing through him. He clutched at the back of Matt's shirt, pulling them together. His lips parted and their tongues met in a frantic duel, the need to touch and taste overwhelming.

Matt moaned, one hand sliding up to tangle in Mohinder's hair. The kiss couldn't last forever, though Mohinder found himself disappointed when Matt pulled away. Then, Matt laid his forehead against Mohinder's, a simple, easy action, entirely unaccompanied by words meant to define their kiss, their attraction, their relationship.

The awkwardness dissolved; how could he be unsure about this when nothing had ever felt so _right_?

\-----

**An Owed Explanation - 400 words**

"Okay, so, you two better start explaining."

Matt froze at the sound of Molly's voice. He turned from Mohinder, his face red and his tongue frozen. Molly stood there, her hands tiny fists against her hips. Her head was tilted to the side, her foot tapping against the floor, and her expression saying 'I'm waiting,' so clearly she didn't need to use the words. She did anyway.

Matt didn't need to look back to know that Mohinder felt just the way he did. His thoughts were, for once, total chaos, and Matt had to tune out Mohinder's blind panic just so he could focus on his own.

_Okay,_ he thought. _This isn't so bad. Molly caught us kissing. It's not the end of the world. We just need to explain, calmly and rationally--and in as little detail as possible--about sex._ He could barely even think the word. He wondered if it was possible to develop a mental stutter.

Mohinder, just then, was mentally untangling himself from a start to this conversation that even he'd gotten lost in.

Molly raised an eyebrow at them, an expression so like Mohinder that the only thing stopping Matt from grinning like an idiot was the way his gut was twisting. It was more than just the birds and bees discussion. They had to explain about birds and bees, plus bees and bees, plus birds and birds, and how all of those things were perfectly okay. They had to _come out_ to Molly. Matt swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

Which was about the time Mohinder mentally discarded starting the conversation with a detailed explanation of the human genome.

"Well," Mohinder finally managed, though Matt wasn't sure which conversation beginning--out of the zillion beginnings he'd been composing--Mohinder had settled on. "You see, Molly, Matt and I . . . Well, we've realized that . . . We love each other very much and--"

Molly rolled her eyes. "I know that! I'm not blind. You two smooch whenever you think my back is turned." Matt stared, his mouth open to say something despite his having no words. Then Molly's expression changed again, from annoyed to mad in under three seconds. "But why didn't anyone wake me up! I missed half the morning cartoons!"

Matt couldn't help it. He laughed so hard he had to lean on the sink to keep himself standing.


End file.
